Only Human
by Retsof
Summary: I'm human, you're human; we all know that, though we may be unsavory at times, we're not completely evil.  This story focuses on human charicters, with possibly a slight AU depending on how it turns out.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: AVATAR and all things therein are the property of James Cameron. You should know this already.**

Okay, I have had the idea of a human centered story bouncing around in my head for a while, but it didn't come together untill I was inspired by a work by Livio27 on DA. The charicters from a drawing by ObsidianOrder also appear. Who'd have thought a search for "AMP Suit" on DA could inspire a story. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

Four AMP suits stood on a high, barren ridge, somehow not looking out of place. The forest stretched out below them, divided by the Great River. In the distance one could barely make out the floating mountains. The scene might have been called beautiful, but it took one's breath for a completely different reason. A massive, burning scar marred the forest below.

"My God, they actually did it." Said one young pilot, "K. JENKINS" was stenciled just below the canopy.

"This aint right." Replied another, "S. HUTCHINS", her voice solemn.

"Well, what do we do now?" Came one "D. FORRESTER", the recognizable sign of a red cross on his suit's shoulder.

"We fight. Until we win, or we die." Responded the last, "R. DUNCAN", his voice determined. Three chevrons decorated the shoulder of his AMP.

"We might want to decide what side we're on first." said Hutchins.

Duncan grinned, "The side the fighting's better on."

"The losing side." Stated Forrester.

"Yeah," Replied Duncan, "you in?"

… "Yeah… I'm in."

"Same here." Added Jenkins.

"Always." Declared Hutchins.

"Well then, let's get going, there might be survivors. Put your suits on low power, we'll need to save as much fuel as we can."

With that, the four began making their way down. Each knowing that now, there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda I don't own it etc.**

Note: Duncan has been Retconned into having three chevrons instead of two. I did some reacerch and this makes him a Seargent, typically in command of a four person fireteam. Also, does anyone remember what rank Jake was? Oh, and from now on Hutchkins will be reffered to as "Hutch" it's easier to write and to say.

* * *

As the fireteam made its way through the dense forest, Duncan found himself lost in thought. The logistics of what they were doing was catching up him. For one thing, even on low power, they only had fuel for _maybe_ ten hours, and that would be a stretch. Also, he was struggling with how to actually make contact with the natives. After all, they would be likely to shoot first and ask questions later. His IR scanner would be nearly useless, as the many creatures in the forest created enough heat signatures to mask any Na'vi.

"What if one of them recognizes us?" Voiced Forrester. "We got along pretty good with 'em before the school."

"You think any of them will stop to look before they shoot?" Retorted Hutch.

The team had been on security with the scientists a few times, and had found common ground with their counterparts in the natives; often by trading stories of the stupid things they did in training. The school incident was… not something they liked to think about.

Jenkins broke the team from the solemn moment. "What if we lay down our weapons when we get close? Let them come to us?"

"Same problem." Responded Duncan. "The moment they see us we'll be in trouble."

The group continued through the underbrush, discussing and dismissing plan after plan. Though they were being as careful as one could be while operating a multi ton war machine, they still left quite a trial behind them; and made a lot of noise in the process. None of them noticed the faint blue smudge that had been following them for the last ten minutes.

"There's gotta be a way that doesn't start with an arrow through the chest." Mused Hutch.

As if on cue (because, in fact, it was) an arrow buried itself in a tree not three feet from the startled woman's face. The team turned to face the source, weapons instinctively raised, to find a stone faced Na'vi standing in their newly carved clearing. "You leave wider trail than Angtsìk" he said, no trace of emotion in his voice.

The team stared, they had heard that somewhere…

* * *

… "We still can't figure out how he did it," Duncan said to the assembled hunters, "but there' was Kyle's AMP, ten feet off the ground, hanging by its legs in a bunch of vines!" Riotous laughter filled the space, the natives finding boundless glee in the image of one of the normally fearsome machines in such a position. Jenkins had turned so red he nearly glowed through his exo-pack.

"I remember!" One of the hunters spoke up. "It left bigger trail than Angtsìk!" More laughter followed.

"Oh, right!" Pitched in Hutch, "You helped us cut 'im down. About landed on top of me!" She shot the man a mock glare. "By the way, I never did get your name." She added.

"I am Nakaryu." He responded with a bow.

"Samantha Hutchins," she offered her hand.

He accepted the handshake, already familiar with the human greeting. "Oel ngati kameie, Samaanta Huts…kints?" He stumbled over the name.

"Just call me Hutch" She said with a smile.

* * *

"Nak!" Exclaimed Hutch, "You're alive!"

Nakaryu's stoic front dissolved and he smiled. "Why would I not be?" He asked, confused. "Unless you mean to starve me by chasing away all my prey?"

"You mean you don't know?" Asked Jenkins.

Nakaryu's face fell as he read the team's expressions. "Know what?"

A tense silence followed. Finally, Duncan spoke. "Nakaryu, something very bad has happened..."

* * *

Well, there was the first real chapter. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully that will improve later, but I didn't want to leave the story with only that pitifully short prolouge. And don't expect another update this fast, I just had to get this story past 1000 words. Feel free to give constructive criticism, and if I take way too long to update throw a brick at my head or something. Well, see you next time.


End file.
